


a thousand stars in life, and you shine the brightest

by regalmingi



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cock Warming, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: geonhak found hybrid dongju fainted at his doorstep two years ago, thin and weak. geonhak agreed to care for him, but he hadn't meant to fall in love.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	a thousand stars in life, and you shine the brightest

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a weird au; it's my first time writing a hybrid au of sorts, but it has some slight abo references since I'm more familiar writing them, but it's not an abo au. i hope you enjoy :D

Geonhak’s heart squeezes at the sight of Dongju laid out on the bed for him. He’s nestled snugly amidst pillows and soft blankets, completely bare with his legs open and arm above him grabbing onto a pillow behind him. His eyes are closed, whimpering softly as his body burns with his heat, cock straining and cute pink hole dripping onto the sheets underneath him. Dongju is absolutely beautiful, no matter the situation, but seeing him like this is bittersweet.

He is completely flattered that Dongju loves him and has offered to spend the rest of his days with him. But truth be told, Geonhak is insecure; Dongju is still a hybrid, and Geonhak is not. He can’t provide completely for Dongju; he’s just a human. And as much as Dongju says that Geonhak is perfect for him, he can’t help but feel that things might be different if he is a hybrid too.

But nonetheless, Geonhak finally walks closer to the bed. Dongju’s ears twitch, nose scrunching as he recognizes the scent in the room. “ _ Hyung…” _ He calls out desperately, arms reaching out for the older boy. “ _ Hyung, _ n-need you…”

“I’m here for you, baby.” Geonhak offers a soft smile, pulling off his shirt and jeans as quickly as he could. As he crawls up the bed, he sheds his boxers too until Dongju holds him around the neck and pulls him close. 

“Geonhak.” Dongju whines softly, looking up at him with watery eyes.

“Yes, Dongju.” Geonhak smooths the other boy’s sweaty bangs to the side, smoothing down his cheek and jaw. “You waited so patiently.”

Dongju smiles, fingertips playing with the hair at the back of Geonhak’s neck. “Am I a good boy?”

Geonhak chuckles. “A very good boy.” He kisses each of his cheeks, unable to stop from smiling as Dongju beams proudly. “Do you need me badly?”

“Mhm.” Dongju pursed his bottom lip sadly, lifting his legs up to lock around Geonhak’s hips. “J-just want to be filled. I need...I n-need hyung.”

“Relax, baby.” Geonhak reassures the other, using his free hand to stroke his cock quickly. “You just let me do all the work, yeah?” He leans down and kisses the tip of Dongju’s nose. “Will you tell me if it hurts?”

Dongju nods eagerly. “Red light?”

Geonhak chuckles. “Yes, red light, good boy.” He rewards the younger with a kiss on his forehead. “If you can’t talk, just use your nails, okay?”

“G-got it.” Dongju nods, shivering through a soft smile. “Mmm...I can smell you.”

“Oh?” Geonhak chuckles even more, dipping his head down so Dongju could scent him, so he wished. “You mean this?”

A small mewl left Dongju’s lips, carefully nosing Geonhak’s skin and inhaling softly. “Mmm...hyung smells so good.” He says softly. “Can I...taste hyung?”

“You don’t have to ask, Dongju.” Geonhak says with a light grunt, still stroking his cock until he’s hard enough. “I’m all yours.”

Dongju mewls again, sniffing at his skin before his rough tongue darts out to lap at Geonhak’s neck. He moans louder, half grooming and half tasting the older boy. “H-hyung…”

“ _ Baby, _ ” Geonhak sighs almost pitifully, straying from his now hard erection to where Dongju is wet and slick. “It’s coming out so much…” He bites his lip in worry. “Is this normal, baby? I’ve never felt you so... _ wet _ before.” He’s admittedly not completely knowledgeable with hybrids. Being thrust into Dongju’s life had been sudden, though Geonhak loves him no matter what. He has researched so much, yet there’s still so much he doesn’t know. He’s not even sure Dongju has ever been taught anything either. 

“It’s...a lot. B-but it’s good. Hyung is here…” Dongju sighs and nuzzles Geonhak’s neck, “so it’s good.” There’s a small pause before the hybrid speaks again. “Hyung...likes it wet?”

A low groan leaves Geonhak’s lips. “I love everything about you, kitten.” He kisses the shell of Dongju’s ear where he can reach. He gently prods Dongju’s sticky hole, just getting Dongju used to his touch before he did anything more. “I love that you love me.”

“Love you.” Dongju whines desperately, holding the other even tighter. “Love hyung so much.”

“I love you more.” Geonhak says with a smile as Dongju flops his tired head back onto the pillow. “Ready, baby?”

Dongju nods, lips parted with soft pants. “Y-yes. I’m ready. I’m good and ready.”

Geonhak smiles, heart racing with his affection for the younger boy. “Okay. Hyung is here.” He reassures the other, scooting closer until his cock brushes against Dongju. He slides a hand between them, lining the tip of his cock up with Dongju’s hole. They lock eyes the entire time, getting to enjoy the sight of their faces twisting into pleasure as Geonhak carefully pushes his length inside of the slick heat.

Once he’s breached, Dongju mewls desperately. He clamps down on the intrusion immediately, wanting to make sure Geonhak couldn’t leave him. This earns a low grunt from the other, wincing slightly at how good it feels with just his tip inside. 

“H-hyung…” Dongju whines. “P-please.”

“I’m here, kitten.” Geonhak presses their foreheads together, easing in his cock little by little. “Is it good?”

“G-good.” Dongju agrees, grabbing onto Geonhak’s shoulders. “Deeper?”

The slide is easy, Dongju’s slick giving him no resistance. But still, he is gentle. “Yes baby, I’m going deeper for you.”

Geonhak is not small for a human; he knows he’s girthy and long, even for hybrid standards. He’s aware Dongju is equipped to handle bigger, but he can never be too cautious. “Mmm…” 

When Geonhak is halfway in, Dongju’s cries get louder. The tip is hitting Dongju in the best places now, stretching him wide. 

“D-deep...d-deep...hyung…” Dongju babbles, eyelids fluttering and on the verge of closing.

“F—Dongju…” Geonhak groans as his thighs tremble, sliding home with an obscene wet pop. Dongju is trembling now, moaning once he’s completely full. “Is it deep enough, kitten? Am I stretching you wide, kitten?” 

At first Dongju can barely put words together, but he doesn’t use his nails so Geonhak knows it’s not painful; just incredibly amazing. “All the way? Hyung is in all the way?” He asks breathily.

“Yes, baby.” Geonhak showers the other in cute pet names. “You have all of me, baby. You did so well…” He praises as Geonhak’s walls still squeeze around him. “Just like a good boy.”

Dongju keens at that, eyelids flying open as his lips part. “K-kiss...need a kiss…”

“Of course.” Geonhak dips down without any hesitation, taking advantage of the open cavern by licking into Dongju’s mouth. He licks against the rough pads of Dongju’s tongue, earning a delicate moan from the boy beneath him. Dongju reciprocates, leaning into Geonhak’s mouth to taste him. 

Geonhak seals their lips then, letting Dongju taste him as he pleases. It’s one of Geonhak’s favorite things about Dongju, his desire to kiss and lick wherever he can when he’s in heat or even just needy. Dongju loves licking Geonhak’s lips, his neck, the tip of Geonhak’s cock, even his balls; Geonhak doesn’t mind the roughness of his tongue, knows that Dongju loves to groom him even when he’s not in the mood for mating. 

So it’s endearing in moments like these, a soft pause during the mating to indulge in a play between tongues and plush lips. Geonhak then pulls Dongju’s tongue between his lips, sucking on the rough muscle which makes Dongju moan even more.

When Geonhak pulls away, drool sliding into Dongju’s mouth messily, he starts to move his hips. He only pulls out just an inch before pushing back in. Dongju doesn’t like feeling empty, so Geonhak always thrusts into him lightly. He’ll even beg Geonhak to stay inside after he comes so he won’t have to feel the thick cock leaving him gaping and empty while he’s still awake.

“Hyung,  _ hyung _ , g-good…” Dongju loosens his grip just a bit, strength fading. 

“ _ Baby.” _ Geonhak moans right back, his forehead already becoming sticky with sweat. “I’m going crazy…” He moans softly. “What do I do, kitten? You feel so good...hyung is losing his mind.”

Dongju whimpers. “I’m a good boy?”

“So good.”

“Am I a good mate?”

“ _ Baby, _ you’re a perfect mate.”

Dongju mewls. He reaches up to cup Geonhak’s face with a light smile through his moans. “H-hyung...Geonhak-hyung is... _ perfect. _ ” Those words hit Geonhak harder than ever before. He feels like weeping, but he opts for kissing Dongju instead. He leans down to seal their lips as his thrusts become a bit more desperate.

Though busy playing with Geonhak’s tongue, he can’t help but moan profusely into the other’s mouth as he’s fucked quicker than before. Each welcome glide inside of him stir something inside of him, growing warmer by the second. It gets to a point where it’s almost too much, and he breaks the kiss to gasp for air.

Now he can’t even form words; Dongju looks up teary-eyed at the older boy as his orgasm draws near. Recognizing that look, Geonhak braces himself upright with one hand while he lets the other slide to Dongju’s length to stroke it in tandem with his thrusts.

This only makes Dongju scream louder, tears streaming down his face as he’s growing closer and closer to cumming. He just about goes limp, tilting his neck in submission as he serves Geonhak as merely a cocksleeve; For just this small moment Dongju loves revoking all control, hyperfocusing on the thick cock that drags along his insides and the sweet hand around his shaft. He mewls in desperation before writhing slightly.

“Let it out, kitten.” Geonhak coaxes between heavy grunts. He peeks down at where his cock keeps sliding into slick heat, groaning at the delicious sight. “Be as loud as you want. No one will hear you.”

Dongju does just that, using what strength he has left to keep Geonhak close as he lets out a loud cry, back arching as he cums, painting his own stomach with white streaks. His sensitive walls clamp down hard on Geonhak’s cock, desperate to seal him inside for the rest of the night.

Geonhak wishes he could knot him right then and there, give Dongju the feeling of being bred, the promise of a litter on the horizon. But even though he can’t, he doesn’t pull away from Dongju. The squeezing of Dongju’s ass is enough to make him cum, filling the hybrid up.

“F-feel...it…” Dongju whimpers, a hand flying to his tummy. “Geonhak-hyung’s cum...inside.”

“Mhm.” Geonhak groans, gently falling to the side while his arms give out, keeping Dongju close and still tight around his softening length. “Just for you.”

“F-for me?” Dongju whimpers softly as Geonhak kisses his tears away. “Mmm…”

With Dongju’s legs wrapped around him, Geonhak wrestles a blanket over them to keep his hybrid warm. “Are you tired, kitten?”

Dongju doesn’t say much, but he nuzzles into Geonhak’s touch. He noses at the older boy’s neck before giving the skin a few kitten licks.

“D-dongju…” Geonhak chuckles softly. “Are you grooming me?”

“Smells good…” Dongju says softly before lightly sucking on his neck, hips moving slightly to stir the cock inside of him. “M-mark...I want to mark you.”

Geonhak freezes. Dongju continues to kiss his neck though, mewling as his hips shift ever so slightly. “K-kitten...you can’t.”

Dongju stops his kisses and light suckles to peek up at the older boy. “Why?” He frowns. “You’re my mate. I want to mark you so everyone knows that I belong to Geonhak-hyung.”

“B-but…” Geonhak frowns back, refusing to look at Dongju’s eyes. “I’m just a human, Dongju. I’m not right for you.” Dongju whines sadly at the words. “There’s probably another hybrid out there who can mate you better...knot you and fill your tummy so you can have kittens. B-but...it’s not me.”

A loud wail leaves Dongju’s lips. “Hyung doesn’t love me? Hyung doesn’t want me? I’m...no good for hyung?”

“N-no, kitten, I love you.” Geonhak hugs him tight. “I love you so very much...you’re  _ perfect. _ But...I’m not perfect for you.”

Dongju stops wailing, but he still frowns. He doesn’t understand why Geonhak is refusing him. “Hyung is perfect.” He says simply. “I don’t want a hybrid...I want you.” Dongju licks Geonhak’s chin to get his attention. “I want Geonhak-hyung. I...don’t want anyone else.”

“But I’m  _ human, _ Dongju. I can’t—”

“You’re  _ my _ human.” Dongju interrupts him as Geonhak finally looks down at him. “I don’t want a hybrid...hyung always makes me feel so good...I don’t want anyone else.” He leans up to get Geonhak’s lips to kiss his own. “P-please...please don’t leave me...I can’t have anyone else but hyung. I don’t want another cock inside of me.” He gives a more pronounced press of hips at that, feeling Geonhak’s cock twitch inside of him. “This is mine...Dongju will get better, get healthy, and we can have a litter.”

Geonhak wails. “But the doctors said—”

“That Dongju is weak.” The hybrid frowns. “But when Dongju is better...I can mate with my  _ human _ and have a litter.” He offers a sweet smile and kisses Geonhak softly, neither of them moving but enjoying the simple press of soft, sweet lips. Dongju gently prods Geonhak’s lips with his tongue, coaxing them out for a soft dance.

All the while, Dongju gently works his hips against the cock inside of him, mewling when he feels large, warm hands grip his hips and hold them together as they thrust gently against one another. Geonhak’s length grew hard with the sensations, both of them groaning in delight through the kisses.

“Mark me.” Dongju begs softly when their lips part. “B-bite me...please…” He tilts his neck to the side, closing his eyes. “Mate me and mark me…” He whines, shivering as his own length stirs with the gentle thrusts inside his sensitive and sticky walls. “P-please... _ Geonhak...please…” _

Despite the angry voice in the back of Geonhak’s head, begging him to stop, Geonhak indulges in Dongju’s wishes. He’s never good at denying him, anyway. He continues to thrust into the hybrid, amazed at how slick he still is, while licking a soft spot on the unmarked skin of Dongju’s neck. And then he bites, hard, piercing the skin ever so slightly leaving a mark that would last forever.

Dongju moans at the sensation, shivering as his hips seemed to move on their own as Geonhak marks him. It sends lovely waves of pleasure across his skin, buzzing all the way to his toes as he is  _ finally _ marked by the only boy that matters to him. Human or not, Geonhak is absolutely precious to him, and the thought of being mated to anyone else is revolting. 

“H-hyung…” Dongju sighs softly, licking his lips. “I belong to you? I’m all yours?”

Geonhak groans as he pulls away, licking over the mark as a feeling of pride swells in his chest. He can’t seem to stop the tears streaming down his face. “You’re...mine…” He says quietly.

Dongju mewls happily, burying his nose on Geonhak’s neck. “Mate, mate, mate…” He chants softly, squeezing his walls on purpose so Geonhak can feel it. “I want to mark hyung too.”

Without question, Geonhak tilts his neck as much as he could, hips subconsciously rocking into the other sweetly. “Mark, me kitten.” He says between soft groans. “Make me yours.”

Delighted at the permission granted, Dongju pushes the older boy over on his back, straddling the other and sinking his hips down until they were as connected as possible. Geonhak groaned as his now hard length was suddenly engulfed by cherry slick sweetness. Dongju kept him there, fully pressed inside, while he nosed around Geonhak’s neck for the perfect spot to strike. And then he bit Geonhak, his precious hyung, on his neck, marking them for life.

The sensation is much more pleasant that painful, maybe because Dongju’s quivering, wet walls are squeezing onto his girth so tightly. But Geonhak believes it’s mostly because he truly loves Dongju, despite his insecurities. He wants to make Dongju happy, even if he thinks he’s not the right fit. He will admit the thought of giving Dongju away to some other man is more painful, but Dongju’s safety came first. And in Dongju’s eyes... _ he _ is safety.  _ He _ is Dongju’s destined mate.

Geonhak would be okay if Dongju decides later on that he was wrong, that Geonhak isn’t right for him. He would be plenty okay if Dongju never let him go.

When Dongju is done, he pulls his teeth and lips away from the skin, shivering at the fact that he’s not mated, officially. “G-geonhak.” He tries without the honorific. “I love you.”

Geonhak laughs softly as Dongju kisses his tears away. “I love you too, Dongju.” His hands slide to Dongju’s waist again, holding him tight. “Do you want more cum, kitten?”

“Y-yes…” Dongju whimpers, leaning his torso down to rest on Geonhak. “I want more. I want to be all sticky.”

The words make Geonhak groan, and he gently rolls his hips up in a slow rythym. “You want your tummy filled?”

“Mmm, yes.” Dongju giggles softly between a light moan. “I want to get better for you...I want to have babies.”

Geonhak shudders softly. “I’ll give them to you.” He promises. “I might not be enough for you, but I’ll give you anything you want.”

Dongju mewls, grasping onto Geonhak’s shoulders. “P-please...breed me, hyung. I want to be full of you.”

How can he ever say no?

Dongju needs time to heal; from the state he had been in when he first showed up on Geonhak’s doorstep, he had been on the verge of death. He is still nowhere near completely healthy; Geonhak is a wonderful caretaker, looking after his health and able to be there when he’s in heat. One day, he promises he’ll give Dongju the sweetest litter of kittens he’s dreamed of.

For now, he’ll take care of him until that day comes.

He keeps one hand on Dongju’s waist as he rolls their hips together, one hand coming up to cup Dongju’s sweet face. “I love you.”

“I d-do too.” Dongju leans into the soft touch, mouth open in a round ‘o’ shape as Geonhak continues to thrust into him. Soon his moans get louder, walls clenching as his orgasm draws near. “H-hyung...h-hyung, please…”

“I’m right here, kitten.” Geonhak murmurs softly, moving his hips faster as he feels himself close to letting loose. “Oh f-fu—” His hips stutter ever so slightly. “Baby, I’m gonna cum.”

Dongju hums pleasantly, digging his nails slightly unto Geonhak’s shoulders. “Make me sticky, hyung.” He begs, drooling onto Geonhak’s chest as he moans unabashedly with each glide of thick cock inside of him.

Finally, Geonhak gives his kitten just what he wants. He sinks their bodies together as deep as he can go, groaning loudly as he fills Dongju’s insides with even more cum. Dongju writhes slightly, making his own mess between their bodies as he clamps down hard on the intrusion, intent on keeping Geonhak deep inside of him. There’s so much cum from earlier and now that some of it leaks out, making a mess with his own cherry slick. 

But Dongju loves the feeling. Geonhak has bred him so well that he likes to think it filled his womb and then some. His own cock, pressed between their torsos, is sticky, but he doesn’t plan on moving or cleaning it up. Maybe in the morning when they’ve both gone soft and pliant enough. But with his new mate, he’s not keen on feeling Geonhak slip out of him.

“H-hyung…” Dongju hums softly, loving the way the warm blankets cover his back and Geonhak warms his front. “You made me full.”

Geonhak chuckles. “Just for you, kitten.” He slides his hands through his hair and down his back, kissing the top of his head so gently. “How do you feel?”

“ _ Perfect. _ ” Dongju mewls with a warm smile, eyelids fluttering closed as they’re too heavy to keep open now. “Promise me you’ll stay inside me until I wake up?”

“Promise.” Geonhak kisses the top of his head again. “Just like I always do, kitten.”

“Good.” Dongju hums, lightly tapping Geonhak’s shoulders with his fingertips. “I need to take all of your cum so I can get healthy.”

Geonhak chuckles, and he’s not about to argue on whether he can be healed in that way. But if Dongju believes it, so will he. “Sleep well, kitten. I’ll greet you with kisses in the morning.”

Loving the sound of this, Dongju’s shoulders slump comfortably. His limbs go loose, eager to fall asleep so he can awake to being covered in kisses. He doesn’t take long to fall asleep, growing weary with two rounds plus the exhaustion of marking his mate and being marked.

When Dongju wakes up, curled into Geonhak’s side, he’s all cleaned up, almost as if nothing happened the night before. But, with eyes still closed, his fingers trail up to his neck, delighted to feel the light scarring from Geonhak’s mark that would forever remain as a sign of their love.

He smiled wide, but snuggles into Geonhak more, trying to get those five extra minutes of blissful sleep knowing he’s mated and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought! :D


End file.
